helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Asteria's Birthday
Info Go to Birthday to see what happened! Objective Celebrate the Birthday of Asteria. Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, do you have any plans for today? Magda: Yes. Today is Miss Astera's birthday party.~ Eliza: Miss Asteria... I'm already at this age, but she's still so young and moving as she never gets old. Elves... Magda: Mom...... Eliza: People at this age are always easy to be sad. Go ahead, Magda, have fun and enjoy your youth. Magda: Okay, Mom.~ Story Chat 2 Magda: Wow... Have all the elves in Finsel come to the ball? Everyone looks so good. The human beings are totally inferior to them. Miss Asteria doesn't seem to be in the hall. Let's go and have a chat with other guests first.~ Wander Magda: Miss Rincole. Rincole: Oh, it's little Magda. ~It's great that you're here, too.~ Magda: Eh? You look so happy? What happened? Rincole: Of course I am. You are here, so I am happy! Magda: Miss Rincole...... Rincole: When you are shy, you are so cute! Magda: ...... Rincole: Okay, okay, I'm not kidding you anymore.~ But I'm serious. I'm very happy to see you, Magda. After all, little Magda, you're the most remarkable presence at this dance.~ Magda: Me? Miss Rincole, you're flattering me. Compared with the manner and appearance of the elves, I'm really insignificant... Rincole: Haha, it is true that human beings would say such a thing.~ Magda: ......Eh? Rincole: Little Magda, look. These elves in the hall have been like this since I met them a hundred years ago, and they will not change in a hundred years. Our life is very long, just like a tree that can live for thousands of years. It's long and slow, and there's little change. But human beings are like flowers. Although life is short, it will be brilliant and beautiful in that short period of time. Little Magda, you are the warmest and most beautiful of these flowers. Just watching you burn, blossom and live heartily makes me feel very happy. So, please live earnestly and enthusiastically, exert your charm, and let everyone admire your beauty. Enjoy your beautiful youth! Magda: (It's very touching, but everyone admire your beauty or something... I don't want it to...) Wander Willow: Oh, isn't this Miss Magda? Magda: Mr. Willow~ Are you here for Miss Asteria's birthday, too? Willow: Well...... Sort of. Magda: Eh? Willow: Actually, I'm here to rest. After all, most of the guests here are fairies. Although it's a birthday party, no one will talk endlessly. Let me have a holiday. Magda: Oh, I see...... Willow: But there is an exception. Magda: Exception? Willow: If you want to hear me sing, I'd be happy to sing for you. For a bard, it is our duty to describe a beautiful and intelligent girl like you in melody and poetry. Magda: You are flattering me. Willow: No, no, it's not sweet talk to flatter you. Good things are worth living forever. But what can last forever? In a hundred years man will die, and in a thousand years the Elves will decay. Only poetry will be sung from generation to generation and never be destroyed. As long as civilization continues in one day, poetry will be with it, and your name will be immortal and given life. Civilization, language, art, ballad- maybe I'm a little strange to say that, but there should be no more powerful things in the world than these. Magda: Although you say so... But I still can't forget the way you waved your fists. Willow: Hahaha, after all, although the power of art leads to eternity, but to grasp the present, we must have force. Without the present, there would be no eternity. Magda: There is no problem with this explanation. But there's always something wrong with it... Wander Juven: ...... Darn...... It's me who...... Magda: (Oh? It's Viscount. What's he doing here......?) Juven: Eyas. Magda: (......He found me!) ...Is there anything I can do for you, Lord Viscount? Juven: Please look into my eyes and answer me a question honestly. Magda: ......Please? Juven: Am I the most handsome, gentle and considerate single man in Finsel? Magda: ...... ............ ..................Yes, maybe? Juven: Then, with your conscience and the honor of the Ellenstein family, please answer me honestly... Magda: ......? Juven: ...Alminas and I, who is more handsome?! Magda: ...... Of course Alminas. Juven: ...... How could you say that? Did you blindfold your eyes so that you could ignore the truth and think that my handsome appearance was inferior to that of Alminas?! Magda: By saying so, you acknowledge that Alminas is indeed handsome, right? Juven: ...... Magda: Why did you suddenly become competitive with Mr. Alminas? Is it because? Juven: It's not what you think. It's just the inevitable comparison between handsome men. Of course, I hope that the beautiful lady will only look at me, not at the elf gentleman. Magda: Your voice has changed, Lord Viscount. Juven: ...... Magda: Well, in my opinion, you are also very handsome, but you are different from Mr. Alminas. Everyone's aesthetics is different. Some people like Mr. Alminas, and some people like you. I don't think it's important what other people think as long as the your demeanor can outperform Mr. Alminas for that lady. Juven: Haha, lovely and intelligent eyas, you really grew up a lot... But you're wrong. It's not just a lady that matters to me. It's all the beautiful ladies in Finsel. Magda: Well, if you have to say that... Wander Magda: Happy birthday, Miss Asteria Asteria: Thank you, Magda... I didn't expect you to come. Magda: It's nothing. ~I want to send my birthday wishes to you, too. You look tired. Would you like to take a walk in the yard? Asteria: That would be great... Oh, wait a minute, please. Don't go that way. Magda: Eh? Asteria: Just now Juven were trying to challenge Alminas and dragged him there. Let's move in a safer direction. Magda: ...... Lord Viscount, he is... Well, it's very interesting... Asteria: Probably... After all, it's a descendant of the Sakan. This kind of character... Sometimes I can't help worrying. Magda: Worrying......? Asteria: I have witnessed the lives of generations of Sakans. Sometimes in this family... Incredible fantasies sometimes have less pleasant consequences. I remember one of them who wanted to make a romantic proposal to his lover and appointed her to the top of the mountain on a rainy night. Then, because they had too many gorgeous metal decorations, they were struck by lightning together. Magda: ...... Asteria: Another one took a lady to the top of the tower when he pursued her, and when they sat side by side on the railings, they broke the railings. Magda: ............ What a Sakan family of poets and prodigals... No wonder you worry about... (With such a precedent, it's impossible not to worry about it!) Asteria: It's not just bad things. I remember that there was one who tried to save a child who was overwhelmed by a carriage. He carried the carriage in imitation of an ancient hero. Magda: Sounds great! Asteria: ...Then because he couldn't carry it, although the child climbed out, he himself was under pressure. Magda: .................. Asteria: They lost people because of these inexplicable reasons. It's really annoying. Sometimes, I can't help wondering what it is that bothers their minds. Magda: This... It's a good question... But I don't think the Viscount would have done such a dangerous thing. After all, he still has something to do in Finsel, does he? Asteria: Yes, he has grown up to be a mature man with determination and will. It's hard to imagine that human growth is just such a moment. It's so short and beautiful that I can't take my eyes off. It's a lucky thing for me to meet you in such a short and precious time. Magda: It's also a very lucky thing for me to meet Miss Asteria and become a good friend. Although for you, I can only share a short period of time is my whole life. It makes me very happy to meet you and walk side by side with you. Asteria: Thank you, Magda... Story Chat 3 Eliza: You're back, Magda. How was the dance? Did you have a good time? Magda: Well, I'm very happy.~ I talked a lot with Miss Asteria. Well, Mom, I figured out a truth! Eliza: Uh huh? What is it? Magda: Human life is very short, so when we can spend time with our loved ones, we should treat each other frankly and enjoy it well. So I want to tell you that I love. Eliza: I love you, too. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript